


Those Fucking Tags

by CraziesUnite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton has an obsession, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, ShieldHawk, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/CraziesUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, hello.</p><p>Another to story I'm writing with my best friend Josh who is also posting this to Wattpad. I'm writing for Clint while he's writing for Bucky. We certainly hope you enjoy... and that Steve doesn't show up. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve.

That's all he could think about twenty-four seven. He missed the Captain, more than he wished anyone knew. Stark of choose knew almost as soon as they'd gotten together.

Tony and Bruce had been trying to cheer him up, but he had downtime and Steve was on a mission, there was no cheering up. He was sulking in the kitchen to the common area while everyone else was watching a movie. That's when he heard that one tell-tale noise. Only one member of their team wore dog tags.

He was out of his seat in seconds, the stool clattering behind him s he skidded into the living room with a grin. His grin however turned into a scowl as he stared the man in front of him down.

"What are you doing here Barnes?" He asked coldly, but his eyes couldn't help drifting to the chain that hung around his neck and the tags that jangled as he moved. "You know where Steve is?"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he heard the little chirping of Barton he slimmed on his heels to face Clint, shrugging.

"How the hell should I know? I don't own Steven. He is a grown man and does what he wishes."

Just then he looked down at his dog tags. Well, he felt a little sorry about what he said after noticing the tags. The only one he knew wore these was Steve.

"I do believe Steve is on a mission... Nick decided it was best since he had been so inactive. Sorry..."

Bucky grabbed a water. Like he had originally went there to do. Twisting the cap off to where it made that satisfying snap. He sat the bottle of water down and held an un-open over to Clint.

"Want it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Clint looked away quickly when he was caught. He knew what Barnes said was true but still.

"Thanks... I was just kind of hoping someone actually knew where he was. Fury won't tell me anything." He said quietly.

Clint eyed the bottle before taking it slowly. He twisted the cap of and took a quick drink before sighing softly.

"Thanks... sorry for being such an ass." He mumbled, looking back toward the kitchen. "I-- was just about to make breakfast, want some?"

He didn't actually expect the man to answer him so he turned and walked back toward the kitchen, figuring if the soldier was hungry he'd follow.


	4. Chapter 4

He nodded and sighed softly

"I agree... You know Fury though. He's the type to keep everything a secret and when you least expect it he will come at you with all this information that you don't know what to do with. Like, how I'm supposed to be dead apparently..."

Bucky shrugged it off

"You weren't being an ass. Don't call yourself that... I get why you were upset in the first place. I should of taken off the tags before walking in."

As soon as Clint had mentioned breakfast, Bucky had quickly followed Clint right behind his heels


	5. Chapter 5

Clint nodded and sighed softly.

"And he swears up and down that it's for our own good. But honestly I'm grateful. If it weren't for SHIELD then /I/ would probably be dead." Clint said solemnly.

He started to grab ingredients to make food with. Clint looked over at Bucky, righting the chair he'd knocked over with his foot.

"You don't have to take them off." He said softly and shrugged. "You earned the right to wear them a long time ago. Stark just didn't tell me you were gonna be here.;

The archer looked back at everything he had gathered and tilted his head.

"Pancakes and an omelette sound good to you?" He asked thoughtfully. "I mean I could make anything you wanted probably but...."


	6. Chapter 6

"I do have to agree with you on that, without this place I'd be dead and so would Steven..."

Bucky shrugged and tucked the tags in his shirt

"I know, but if it makes you uncomfortable then I don't wish to wear them right in front of you."

Bucky grabbed his hair and tied it up in a perfect bun

"No, that's actually perfect.. We do have orange juice in this metal beast, don't we?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Nah, I don't think you guys would be dead... a little lost maybe but not dead."

Clint looked at him and shrugged sheepishly. 

"They don't really make me uncomfortable... actually I happen to like them." He said softly, turning away with a slight flush on his face. "They're important."

The archer dropped the conversation as he cooked, humming softly.

"There should be some in the fridge, but if not I can make some. If you want me to."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know... Steve and I talked before he left for his mission. He told me you and him... Have a strong history together. Is that true? I did hear something about New York??"

A gruff voice came out of Bucky's throat

"I also heard the tags do things to you? Is that true."

As soon as Clint said something about the fridge he went straight to it. Not really bothering with paying attention to what he was supposed to get out of it.

"What exactly did you need out of here again?"


	9. Chapter 9

Clint paused for a moment before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Steve was one of the few people who vouched for me after I was controlled by Loki. His input is the only reason I'm not on SHIELD's most wanted list."

He bristled as Bucky asked about the tags, that wasn't something he thought Steve of all people would share. The only other person who knew was a certain nosy billionaire.

"Remind me to kill Stark later." He mumbled, that being as much of an affirmative as he was going to give. "You were the one who asked about orange juice..."

Clint finished what he was cooking, placing a plate of food across from where he was sitting.


End file.
